The Brightest Witch of Her Age
by Laurien1
Summary: AU, Hermione is the main character, it's 6th year, Hermione has a dream and will do anything to get it. There's quite a few setup chapters but give it a chance, read past chapter one, maybe even past chapter 10? I promise it gets better! Enjoy
1. Hermione's Thoughts

"So final exams were a real bore, weren't they?" said Harry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just finished testing and were excited for their last few days together with no work.

"Oh, I don't know, my Ancient Runes exam was a bit more challenging than I would've thought, and Charms was rather exciting in my opinion since we've learned all those new spells." Hermione was surely worrying about Ancient Runes for nothing though, she has been told many times that she is most certainly the brightest witch of her age.

"I don't know about the new spells," Ron began, "but Seamus making his hair fall out and sprouting goblin ears was a bit of a riot." Hermione shot him a dirty look and then laughed along. Ron is so stupid, she thought, but at the same time, I wonder if he will ever like me the way I like him.

"Oh no, look what's coming." stated Harry annoyed.  
"Great, it was a fabulous day and now it's about to be slapped right in the face." Ron gestured up at the bright blue sky and then in front of them where Malfoy and his goons were headed straight for them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Granger. My three least favorite people, next to Dumbledore that is. He's ruining this once great school, don't you agree? But then again, you surely won't, will you Granger? You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him."

"What are you talking about Malfoy." Harry was fired up.

"Touchy, aren't we Potter? I only mean that since she's a mud-blood, someone else might have had the common sense to forget to mail her letter of acceptance first year."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!"

"Oh, not very friendly at all. Oh well, then my work feels done for now. Have a nice day Potter, Weasleby, Mud-blood." Malfoy ran off as fast as he could once he saw Hermione raise her hand. They obviously still remember the good punch she gave him during their 3rd year.

"Don't listen to him Hermione, he's all talk, no action. I always love the way he whimpers when someone's wand is on him." Ron looked to make sure Malfoy was really gone as he said this.

Hermione nodded and they kept walking. Ron and Harry began talking about wizard chess pieces while Hermione just walked along quietly thinking. Eventually it was Harry who noticed her lack of words.

"You alright, Hermione? You're being awfully quiet."

"I was just thinking. Would if someone started a school that didn't accept Slitherins? Would if someone started a school that was all muggle-borns?"

Harry and Ron eyed her strangely. It was Ron who spoke first.

"But, you know, it's only Slitherins that are rotten. Most of the rest of us are alright. Muggle-born or not."

"Yeah, I know, never mind, I dunno what I was thinking. An all muggle-born school is just unrealistic."

"Yeah"

"Probably."

But Hermione knew that they were wrong. It was possible. That is when she first thought about a future for her where she did something great on her own, without Harry there to save the day. She was going to do whatever it takes to open an all muggle-born wizarding school.

A Note From Me:  
Hey, first chapter of my first story. What do you think? Laurien 


	2. Owl Scratches

Hermione was in her bedroom, feeling just a little down. All of her friends had returned to there homes as she had. She missed Ron and Harry a lot, and hell, she even missed Draco Malfoy, but more out of the habit of seeing him than anything else. Since she went to school "out of town" she didn't really have any friends that she could talk to during the Summer holiday. Sure she had her parents to talk to but they weren't so talkative when it came to magic, seeing as they were muggles and knew very little of the whole other world that Hermione belonged to. She always had her books to keep her connected with magic. She had books full of information and even a few that were just stories of normal witches. They were at least enough to keep her occupied for a while.

Hermione sighed and picked up a particularly large book about the only wizard to ever get away with using counterfeit galleons, his secret was not discovered until after his death. She continued reading until her cheerful yet slightly alarmed looking mother walked in. She had scratches all along her arms and hands.

"Been fighting with the owls again, have we Mum?" Hermione smiled for the first time in a few days. She was suddenly put in a much better mood. Her mother had indeed been fighting with the owls, and that only meant one thing: a long awaited letter from a missed friend had just arrived.

"I just don't understand it. I've never done anything to a single one of those owls that deliver the letters but they always attack me the second I put my hand out to untie the letter. That is what I'm supposed to do, right? I mean I'm a dentist for God's sake. I know how to use my hands. It must have thought I was going to pull out it's feathers."

"Maybe," Hermione chuckled "they know that you're a dentist and found out how painful it is to have your teeth drilled by your hands. It was all self- defense really." Hermione found this rather funny and allowed herself to laugh out loud for the first time in a while. She was in a much better mood at the prospect of a letter.

"Ha ha." Hermione's mother gave her a disapproving stare but it quickly changed into her mother's exuberant smile and she laughed along. "Well then, I suppose you want your letter, and it better be damn good one for all the fuss I went through for it." She handed Hermione the letter and made her way back to the kitchen.

Hermione was a little disappointed to see that the letter was from Ron and not Harry, who she hadn't seen nor heard from in quite a long time due to his aunt and uncle who wanted to keep Harry as far away from magic as possible while he stayed with them, but ripped it open excitedly anyway. It read:  
Dear Hermione,  
Hope you've been having a good summer so far. Mine's been alright but it's been really hot out lately and all Fred and George want to do is play Quiditch, which would be great if it wasn't outside. Oh well. Have you heard from Harry at all? I heard from him once a few weeks ago but none since then. Mum and Dad say that if you're ready, we can come and get you in three days, that'd be Sunday I believe. So if that's good we'll see you Sunday at 2:00 P.M. Ginny is just crazy to talk to you about some bloody thing. I've no idea what, but every day this week she's asked me if I sent you this letter yet. She's mental that one but at least you can stop the madness. Send back a reply and we'll see you soon. Sincerely, Ron

Well, it wasn't really long but it was well worth the effort. Hermione ran to the kitchen to tell her mother the good news.

"Letter was good, Mum. It was from Ronald, he says that his parents can come get me on Sunday to get ready for school."

"Oh! So soon? Yes, I guess you're right. I just miss you so much when you go off to school. Promise me that you'll send me at least two letters each month. They don't have to be long, just a little reassurance that you're safe and happy."

"I promise Mum, and I am happy." she smiled. She was happy because she knew she would soon be with her friends and back doing her magic. 

later that week

Hermione took one last look at her suitcase to make sure she had everything neatly packed before she closed it. After scrutinizing it she decided it was good and shut it tightly. She grabbed her wand off her dresser and placed it in her pocket, that was the one thing she couldn't just leave in a suitcase. She grabbed her cat, Crookshanks, and headed for the front door to leave her things so they'd be ready when the Weasleys arrived. It was ten minutes to two.

She said goodbye to her nearly tearing mother and gathered her things in her arms at exactly two. She stared at the fireplace expectedly. Then a huge "pop" filled the room and Mrs. Weasley stood before them.

"Oh my, Hermione! How much you have grown and blossumed!" Hermione giggled because it was true. She grown about two inches in more places than one.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to see you too." Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a warm embrace. "Well, Mum, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Oh! I'll be waiting for my letters so you better send them!"

"I will." She hugged her mother and told her to tell her father goodbye and that she loved him. Mrs. Weasley said fairwell to Mrs. Granger and ushered Hermione into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

A Note From Me So that's the end of chapter 2. I thought it was pretty good. Review me please! 


	3. Antimagic?

Another loud "pop" filled the room and Hermione was quickly rushed into an unexpected hug from Ron.

"Oh Hermione, thank God!! I'm dying here with just Fred, George, and Ginny! Please talk to her so she'll shut up!" Hermione remembered that in Ron's letter he said that Ginny wanted to talk to her about something. She wondered what it was but was too happy to think about it now in case it was bad news. She liked her good mood and wanted it to stay that way.

"It's nice to see you too Ron. How's Pigwidgeon doing?" Pigwidgeon was Ron's annoying little pigmy owl, he called him Pig for short. She saw him quickly swoop in through the window he had been hovering at when he heard his name. He flew straight at Hermione and nearly got swallowed up by her immense amount of curly hair.

"As annoying and bothersome as ever! Every time I try to send a letter with him he flips out and bites my fingers…hard!" Ron showed Hermione his bitten and scratched hands, they weren't nearly as bad as her mother's were though, probably because Ron's owl was such a tiny little thing.

"Really now? The same thing has been happening to my mum whenever an owl comes for me. Rather strange coincidence, isn't it?"

"That is strange. I don't know, maybe they're just being weird is all, it's probably nothing." But Ron didn't sound too sure when he said that. Strange things were always going on when you're a wizard.

Just then another pop sounded and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, she had been exchanging recipes with Mrs. Granger. Hermione had always wished her mother knew how to make Treacle Tart.

"Ah, Hermione. It's so nice that you're finally here. Now, Ronald, go and take Hermione's things to Ginny's room." Ron grudgingly picked up Hermione's heavy suitcase and dragged it about half way before he couldn't take it any more.

"Honestly Hermione! What have you got in here, rocks?"

"No…books, you should work out more Ronald. Honestly though, sometimes you're so stupid!" Hermione pulled out her wand and gave it a quick swish, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The suitcase flew into the air where it would float until Hermione put her wand down. "Forgot you are a wizard, did you Ron?" Hermione giggled at her own wit.

Ron smiled, "Yeah, er, it happens I guess." They threw the suitcase down by the spare bed and walked out into the hall where they nearly bumped into a fast-walking Fred and George.

"Jeeze, Ronnie, watch where you're going! You didn't happen to levitate Hermione's things into the room, did you?" said Fred accusingly.

"Well of course, why wouldn't I?" Hermione had no idea why they thought it wrong to magically transport her suitcase or why they were walking when they had just last summer been obsessed with apparating everywhere they went.

"We weren't speaking to you Hermione but thank you for answering our question anyway." said George jokingly.

"Why are you three acting so anti-magic today?" Hermione was very interested in what was going on.

"Hermione, I really don't think it's any of your business why we're acting any way that we are." Ron was a little afraid of how she would react to being denied information.

"Oh, well then, fine. Whatever you say. It's not like I have vast knowledge and could help you with your problem. Just don't tell me anything."

"Who says we have a problem? We don't have a problem, do we guys?" Fred, George, and Ron smirked because they were, for once, telling the truth. "Whatever, I'm going to talk to Ginny, at least she trusts me." Hermione strolled off feeling having won a small battle even though she still didn't know what they were up to. 

"See you later Hermione!" Ron called after her, "I think Ginny's in the garden, watch out for the gnomes though!" Ron and the twins laughed.

Hermione made her way to the garden, still very curious about the boys' anti-magic attitudes but didn't want think about it too much. She'd spent the better part of her Summer thinking and reading, her time at the Weasley's was meant for chatting and having fun. Which is exactly what she intended to do. She found Ginny, where Ron said she'd be, looking rather unhappy. Hermione prepared herself for a bit of bad news.

"Hello Ginny, how has your Summer been going?"

"Hermione!!!! You're FINALLY here! I've been waiting for you to come over for almost two weeks!" Ginny Weasley had also grown quite a bit over the summer and was almost as tall as Hermione. She jumped up and gave Hermione a long awaited hug. "I have a problem Hermione, I really need someone to talk to."

"Why didn't you just write to me Ginny?"

"Oh my, didn't Ron tell you?" she had a confused look on her face and rolled up her sleeve cautiously so her scratched arm was exposed.

"What? Has Pigwidgeon been attacking you too?"

"Yes! Only about 5 times worse than he scratches Ronald! It's really starting to hurt, I have to wear long sleeves to keep the dust and things out of them and it's been so hot out lately."

"They've been biting my mum too, it's rather strange."

"Yes, but…there's also another reason why I have to wear long sleeves…"

A Note From Me:

Ha ha ha! You have to wait until next chapter to find out her problem! Sigh, well I'm enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm open to criticism and I really want some reviews. Ttyl! 


	4. Love and Bets

Hermione just stared at Ginny, wondering what it could be. In the realm of wizardry there were far too many possibilities to just guess.

"Okay Ginny, show me."

"I really don't want to, I'll tell you first and I'm only showing you if it's absolutely necessary. Got it?" Ginny looked rather nauseous.

"Fine, I get it. Tell me then."

"Well…I found this amulet in a box in the attic. It had a note attached about how to use it properly."

"So, the problem is that you took it and lost it and now you need it back?"

"I WISH that was it! You see, it was a love amulet. The person who followed the instructions would become irresistible to the person of their choice…"

"So, you used it and now the person won't leave you alone and you can't undo it?"

"No…"

"Well then what the bloody hell is it!?"

"Okay! I was supposed to chose a secret 'love word' to say when I saw my person and tie it around my arm for 2 weeks, I sort of…left it on an extra day. I thought that would make me extra irresistible. Well, it didn't. I was supposed to take it off 4 days ago but, I kind of…can't get it off."

"Why not? Is it tied too tight or something?" Hermione was very keen to get to the point.

"No, it's actually fused partially into my skin…"

"WHAT!? Ginny, my gosh! Show me your arm!"

"Um, do I really have to?"

"Yes! There's even less of a chance for me to get it off if I can't even see it. Roll up your sleeve."

Ginny very reluctantly rolled up the sleeve of her right arm and, sure enough, there was a small, heart-shaped amulet that had sunken into the skin of her arm.

"Do you think you can get it off?" Ginny looked to be on the verge of tears now. She had very much been hoping for Hermione to say how easy it would be to remove it.

"Yes, I think. I read this book about amulets and consequences and there was one spell that I think will work…"

"I'll try anything!"

"Okay, it's going to hurt a little the book said so just close your eyes and think of a happy place. Okay?"

"Okay."

"PROPILABIN AMOTO!!"

"Oh God Hermione!!!! A 'LITTLE BIT OF PAIN'!? That was the worst thing I've ever felt in my life!"

"Then you've lived a very sheltered life Ginny." They smiled at this.

They looked at Ginny's arm, the amulet had popped out along with a drop of blood. There was nothing left of the amulet on her arm but a white heart-shaped scar.

"Oh great, how do I explain the scar to Mum?" 

"Easy, you fell down. You know what? It looks an awful lot like a tattoo." Ginny looked really confused.

"What's a tattoo?"

"Oh, it's a muggle thing. Some people go into these shops and another muggle takes a needle and paints something on your skin. It lasts forever but they say it hurts really bad."

"Oh, muggles are kind of weird." They laughed again and then went in for some dinner.

'That wasn't such bad news, I guess I get to keep a good mood a bit longer.' Hermione thought. Just before they entered the kitchen, Hermione remembered something she forgot to ask. "Hey, Ginny? Who were you going to use the amulet on anyway?"

"Oh, um, I don't think it matters. I'll tell you some other time."

"Well, what was your 'love word'?"

"It's, OH! Wait, I'm not going to waste it on you! I only get to use my word once and then I'd have to use the amulet again."

The table in the kitchen looked lovely as they walked in. It was full of good food and had good people around it.

"Is Ginny finally un-mental?" said Ron, who looked like he had been patiently waiting for them to come so they could eat. He looked really strange to Hermione.

"Ha ha, Ron. I'm fine and so is Hermione. Now, let's eat."

Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione sat down at the table to enjoy their food.

"Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, "use your wand, dear, and get the napkins I've left over there. I seem to have left my wand in my other shawl again." Ron suddenly turned red and looked as though a cat got his tongue.

"Um, alright Mum." He got up to go get it until Hermione intervened.

"Ron, just use your wand! Honestly, what's with you today?"

"Nothing, just get off my back."

"Ron!" his mother shouted, "Don't be rude. Tell me right now what is wrong with you and your brothers. All day you've been avoiding using your wands and I want to know why right now."

"Ask Fred and George! They started it!"

"Started what?" Hermione's curiosity had been piqued.

"Fine. Fred, Ron, and I have a bet. Which ever one of us can be muggles for the longest amount of time wins 10 galleons."

"Ten galleons? And just, where did you all get ten galleons?"

"Hey, we have a right to our privacy, don't we Fred?"

"That we do George. We promise to let you know who wins, Mum. Either of you want in on this?"

"Fred!"

"Mum, calm down, Ron is gonna crack soon anyway. Hermione almost got him with that suitcase." Hermione blushed, it's not like she meant to hurt Ron's chances at winning.

"Count me out."

"Me too."

"Whatever boys! You do what you want. I don't even care any more!" With that Mrs. Weasley left the table with her dinner. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron looked upset but Fred and George appeared unfazed.

"She'll perk up."

"Yeah, she always does."

And with that, the rest of them sat and they finished their dinner. Happy, merry, and full.

A Note From Me:

So Ithink this chapter is my favorite. Lots and lots of dialog and fun. When the characters are happy, I'm happy. lol. Please review me!!! 


	5. Those Clever, Clever Boys

Hermione woke up the next morning very happy. She'd had a wonderful evening and felt hungrier than she could ever remember. She got up, dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Pretty' she thought, and went to wake up Ginny.

"Ginny, Ginny! Wake up, it's morning."

"Ugh, I figured that out on my own, thanks. The sun coming in through my window was a pretty big give away."

"Well hurry up, I'm not going to sit around reading the rest of Summer break and you're going to be right there with me doing nothing educational." Hermione was really ready for anything at the moment. She felt like anything she did would work out just the way she wanted, or even better.

"Gosh, Hermione. What's got you so excited?" said Ginny as she rose from her bed, "Are you on a sugar rush or something?" Then Ginny got a little sparkle in her eye. 

"I have no idea Ginny, but after yesterday I feel like I'm unstoppable!" Hermione actually got up and started to dance. Really dancing! Then she hopped up on Ginny's bed and started jumping. Even when Ginny jumped up and bounced her off she just laughed.

After a few minutes of extreme bed jumping the girls finally calmed down and got ready for breakfast.

"Ginny...?" Hermione said through gasps for breath.

"Hermione?"

"…Race you to the kitchen!!!" Hermione took off running down the hall with Ginny right behind her. Hermione won, of course, considering that she had a head start and she and Ginny sat down, panting, for breakfast.

"Good morning, girls! Isn't it a lovely day? I hope you slept well, I know I did!" Mrs. Weasley giggled happily and put a huge mound of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and cinnamon buns in the middle of the table. It seemed she to had fallen under the same happy spell that Hermione and Ginny seemed to have succumbed to.

Only a few moments after the food hit the table did the boys (Ron, Fred, George, and Percy) smell the wonderful aroma and run into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mum, good food. Isn't today wonderful?" Percy said very chipper.

The only ones who weren't ecstatic were Ron and the twins. Fred and George were smiling but not with the same happy glow as the others. Ron just sat down tiredly and began eating. It took a few bites before he looked up.

"Um, good morning?" He looked quite confused.

"Yes, Ronald it is! Did you sleep alright?" Ron looked strangely at all the smiling faces and then shot a look at Fred and George.

"What did you do to them?"

"Now, Ronnie, what makes you think we did anything to them? What's so strange about waking up happy? Just because you're a grouch doesn't mean ever body else has to be." Fred and George were smiling very widely now.

"Nothing is wrong with it except when it happens to everyone on the same day. What did you do?" Ron was getting a bit flushed in the face now.

"Oh fine, Ronnie! Ruin all our fun, why don't you!? If you MUST know, we've been working on a new item for the joke shop. It's called Happy Nap." Fred pulled a bag of purple powder out of his pocket and held it up. "Just sprinkle some on your pillow before bed and you'll feel happy all day, no matter what goes wrong."

Mrs. Weasley still looked happy but looked, at the same time, like she wanted to slap both her sons for using them as test subjects.

"You did what!? Oh my clever, clever boys! I will talk to you tomorrow when this wears off!" she said cheerfully.

"Um, right then, Mum. We wouldn't have used you guys but seeing as how there aren't any first years around, we needed test subjects before the new school year."

"Wait!" exclaimed Ron, "Why didn't you put any on MY pillow?!"

"Well, Ronnie, you're just so happy all the time any way that we figured giving you some would just make you even more annoying as ever." George smirked but Ron looked disgruntled.

Hermione and Ginny, who had only barely been listening to this confession, continued chatting fiercely together.

"You know what Hermione?" Ginny smiled widely.

"What?"

"I feel like I could do anything right now! I wish my guy was here! Maybe I'd have the courage to ask him out without using my love word."

"You know what, Ginny? You're right! I CAN do ANYTHING right now!" She turned and looked at Ron who had been listening in, wondering what a 'love word' was, when she jumped up from her chair. "Even this!!" Hermione ran over to Ron, still seated at the table with everyone else watching, jumped at him, ("Hermione, what are you doing!?") put her fingers in his hair, and kissed him so hard that they and his chair fell backwards on the floor, Hermione still holding him with her hands and lips the entire time.

The whole room just stared, jaws dropped as far as possible as Ron and Hermione made out on the floor until, finally, Hermione broke apart and just stared smiling at Ron who said nothing and just stared right back. Hermione's smile started to weaken until Ron put on the biggest smile of his life and kissed her right back with the same ferocity. It was actually a few minutes before Fred and George couldn't take much more and yanked them off each other.

Panting hard Ron managed to speak. "Wow, Hermione." Hermione smiled while Ginny was at the other end of the table dreaming about having Hermione as a sister-in-law and laughing her happy head off.

"Wow, Ron."

"Um, er, well then. That might be a side effect we should fix. Right, George?"

"Right, Fred."

"Hey now! Who says she did that because of your Sappy Nappy, or whatever? Did you ever think that maybe Hermione just likes me?" Hermione blushed and confessed to the room that Fred and George should not make any changes to the formula. It had given her the courage to do something she had wanted to do since the end of first year and she was so thankful for this that she kissed Fred and George too. Ron scowled at this and took Hermione back into his arms and told his stunned brothers to back off. Mrs. Weasley looked happy enough to cry and Ginny looked the same. Just then Percy emerged from his room and looked at the strange scene.

"Um, did I miss something important?"

Everyone smiled mischievously and went back to breakfast, which Ron and Hermione ate cheerfully, holding hands under the table the whole time.

A Note From Me:

I guess I'm supposed to do a disclaimer so...I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters from JK Rowling. this chpater makes me happy to read. I hope you enjoy it. ) 


	6. Insolito

A Note From Me: I don't own HP. For anyone who's actually reading this, a review would be nice and I have a particular style of writing, it'll be a few chapters, I think, before we start thinking about the new school again. I mean COME ON! Who can think about school when you just got a new bf? Am I right??! )

Chapter 6

Things were great. Hermione and Ron were together, Harry had arrived a few days after Hermione and couldn't be happier for them (he too had received a dose of Happy Nap his first night), and their 6th year at Hogwarts was about start. Things were great and life was great.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry had taken to taking walks around the area near the burrow. There was actually some interesting things to see. Once they even saw two garden gnomes practicing throwing each other in the way that they were thrown out of the Weasley's garden. They laughed so hard at the silly gnomes that they doubled over in pain.

On this particular walk, however, there was a bit of extra excitement running through their veins. They felt like doing something wild but they had to wait for something to come.

"Hey," Harry began, "Does anyone else feel like doing something other than a walk?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other, smiled and nodded. "I mean, other than walking or THAT."

Hermione giggled, "Well, what do you have in mind Harry?"

"Yeah, there's only so many places we can walk before we get into the village, and even then that's ages away."

"Ronald! It's not that far, you're over exaggerating. Honestly though, why don't we walk into the village? In all the times I've ever been to your house, I've never been into the village."

Ron blushed a bit as he seemed to be thinking up a good excuse until he finally managed to says something. "Um, I really don't think it's a very good idea, it's just that…I have a lot of packing to do before we leave, I really should get it done."

Harry and Hermione eyed him suspiciously, Ron was a very poor liar.

"Ron, we don't leave for two days! That's enough time to pack your school things. Let's just go, I've always wondered what the rest of this area was like."

"Well..." Ron looked very unsure about this.

"Come on Ron, do it for your girlfriend. Are you trying to make her unhappy?"

Ron went very pink and agreed, very reluctantly, to take them to the village.

"Alright then," said Ron after about 15 minutes, "we're nearly there, you can see it up ahead." Sure enough, if you looked onward there was a small village.

"Wait a minute, I completely forgot! Is it going to be a wizard village or muggles?"

"Wizard, but don't expect to do much shopping there."

"Why not?"

"Err, you'll see."

They finished walking the rest of the way in silence, Ron looking worried while Harry and Hermione just wanted to figure out what was wrong with the village. It was a wizard village, what could be wrong with that?

They finally starting walking into the village.

"Ron, what's it's name anyway?"

"It's called Insolito. That's Italian."

"What's it mean?"

"Er, I think it means 'uncommon', at least that's what Mum told me. Technically, we're not supposed to come into this village…"

"What? Your Mum doesn't like you to go this far away?" Harry said teasingly.

"No, it's just…really strange, or I guess uncommon, things seem to go on here." Ron was walking very slowly as they began to get farther into Insolito.

"What kind of strange things?" Hermione's interest had been piqued. She was the kind of girl who wasn't just going to let him leave a cliff hanger like that for Harry and her to figure out.

"Just weird stuff, like some wizard'll build up a shop for something no one would ever need and people on the streets will say all kinds of ridiculous things. The first time I came here a witch about my age came over and said my sister needed me and I better be there when she did or else terrible things would happen."

"So, what? Do you think she was psychic or something?" Hermione snorted when she heard this. It was clearly known by most that she thought things like divination (future-seeing) were all made up crap.

"I dunno, I didn't even have a sister yet, so I reckon she must have been."

"OR," Hermione said loudly, "she guessed lucky, that's all it is, it's lucky guessing."

"Oh whatever, Hermione."

They continued their walk and did see some strange people. One man was standing outside of a bar with a sign around his neck that said " The Muggles are coming. You have been warned." They laughed nervously at that once they had walked past the man but stopped abruptly at the sight in front of them around the corner. All they could see was a small house with tons and tons of owls flying in and out of it. They went through windows, open doors, down the chimney, and a few even went under the porch. It was amazing looking.

"Ron, what IS that?" Hermione had no idea why she even asked, If she didn't know, Ron most likely wouldn't.

"I don't remember that being here. I vaguely remember the house but when I saw it a family lived there, not a bunch of owls."

"I think it's brilliant! Come on guys, let's go have a look." Harry felt that rush of excitement start flowing again.

"I don't konw Harry…"

"Oh come on you two! One last fun adventure before school starts. You know we don't get opportunities like this all the time."

"Well, alright, Ron you're coming, right?" yelled Hermione as she and Harry starting walking towards the house.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

They started at a fast-paced walk in the direction of the owl-ridden house. There was one owl that stood out far among the rest of the brown barn owls. It was very golden looking with bits of brown feathers specked randomly. It flew into the house. A few moments after it did they heard yelling inside and stopped on the spot to listen to the words. It was a girl's voice and she seemed to be yelling cheers of rebellion but they could only catch bits and pieces.

"You've got to fight! Verjfghsiuhdjvs rewards!! That's the goal! Nwifhdjsnifhcjxkdj!!!" After that it was all just squawks and hoots.

"Come on guys," said Ron, grabbing Hermione's arm, "I think we'd better go."

"No! I want to listen! This is all fascinating." Hermione may have been excited but Harry and Ron would have very much liked to leave just then. Suddenly, the front door swung all the way open and there was a girl standing there behind a group of owls. She was clearly the source of the yelling.

"Go on! Give those letters to the first people you see!"

The trio gulped and started to move away when the group of owls started to swoop down upon them. They screamed as the letters were dropped on to their heads. That would have been bad enough but then the owls began scratching and biting them. Ron frantically tried to cover Hermione but it seemed their fighting was futile. It took a minute for the girl to notice the commotion and ran over yelling once again.

"No! Bad birds! NOT people around here! Pick them up and go on your way!" The owls stopped their scratching, stared at her for a moment and then picked up the letters and flew up again.

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" Harry looked angry but then his face became confusion as he stared at the girl. She was about 16 and very pretty.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about that!! I knew they were strong but I didn't think they'd go after all three of you at once." she looked at Harry's scratched arms, barely even seeing Ron and Hermione, "I've got something you can put on those, if you wanted to come inside."

Harry took a minute to process her words, they had almost gone over his head. 'Um, yes, but, in there?" He gestured to the owl house.

"Oh! Oh no, I don't live there, I live over there. That's just my owlery. Come on then, you two also."

"Wait, but, who are you?" Harry was still dumbstruck while Ron and Hermione pulled themselves together.

"Oh, my name's Vinola. Vinola Mooncross."

Another Note From Me:

Another fabulous chapter, huh? I wouldn't know though, no one has left me reviews so for all I know it sucks worse than anything. lol. ttyl 


	7. Vinola Mooncross and Owl Scratches Again

Vinola Mooncross. She was pretty and appeared to be about 16, the same as Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She had light brown hair, cut layered just below her shoulders, with reddish streaks in it. Her eyes were just amazing. They looked green at first glance but if you took a moment you'd see that they were much more yellow than green, with bright orange circles around her pupils. She had round cheeks and a pointed nose, with a little bump on the bridge. She was about five and a half feet tall and thinner than average. Any flaw she had went quite unnoticed by Harry. Hermione, however, was very annoyed by the fact that Vinola had an owl feather stuck in her hair.

"Well, are you coming?" Vinola flashed a white smile at Harry and started walking towards a larger house at the edge of a hill near the owl house. Hermione and her friends exchanged glances and ran to catch up to her. "You know," Vinola started, "you haven't told me your names."

"Oh, I'm Hermi-"

"I'm Harry Potter." he interrupted, ignoring the look he was getting from Hermione. "And this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He motioned to them but didn't take his attention away from Vinola.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It's nice to meet you all. I really am very sorry about the scratches, they're supposed to drop them over cities and villages, not attack people. Sometimes they just get a bit over excited." She giggled.

"It's alright. A few scratches never hurt anyone."

"Speak for yourself Harry, I think I might be allergic to owl talons." Ron's arm had begun to swell and it was already almost twice it's normal size.

"Oh gosh! Hurry up then, the sooner you let me put the medicine on it, the better." They began running and it was pretty pointless since they were only a few seconds away anyways. Vinola had a nice house. It was blue with two floors and a big wooden door which Vinola kicked at until someone came to unlock it.

"Why was the door locked?! You knew I was right next door!" Vinola was yelling at a boy about her age with the same colored hair but he had hazel eyes.

"I had to lock it! That crazy fortune telling lady was walking around here all morning moaning something about visitors to the village." he looked behind Vinola at Hermione and her friends, "Oh great! She's been right another bloody time! I swear one day she'll finally be wrong and I'm gonna be right there to gloat about it!" He paused for a moment before he realized that Vinola and her guests were still standing on the porch waiting to come inside. "Oh, um, sorry about that. Vinola, who've got here?"

"Fidelio, this is Harry Potter, Ron Westly and Herninny Ranger. This is-"

"Actually," said Hermione, "I'm HERMIONE Granger and this is Ron WEASLEY." Hermione looked a bit annoyed but when she thought about it, she plugged it in that Harry liked her and she shouldn't ruin it by being rude.

"Oh, sorry. This is my brother, Fidelio."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Fidelio looked like he was just going to stand there all day blocking the door so it was a big relief when Vinola finally spoke up.

"Hey, Fidelio, we're sort of trying to get Into the house so if you wouldn't mind…"

"OH! Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I'm having kind of a slow day, I think I'm going to go rest for a bit." With that Fidelio walked inside and Vinola invited them in and took them into the kitchen. She let them sit down at the table while she left the room for a minute to get the medicine.

"So," said Hermione, "This is a nice house. What do you guys think of Vinola? It's pretty obvious that she's a witch but have either of you seen her at Hogwarts before?"

"No, I like her though, she's nice but she does need to get a handle on her owls. And who has that many owls anyway?" Ron was still scrutinizing his arm, wondering if the scratches would scar.

"I think she's wonderful." It was Harry of course who said this.

"Harry you've known her for all of 15 minutes, you should probably get to know her first before you start throwing out words like 'wonderful'." just then Vinola came back in with a small bottle of swirling green liquid. It looked like perfume.

"Close your mouths, you're not supposed to breathe it in." They did as told and she sprayed it on their arms then turned it around and sprayed a few of her own scratches. They watched as their cuts seeped into their skin, leaving no hint of ever having been there.

"So Vinola, are you in school right now?" Hermione figured that if Harry wasn't going to ask her about herself she would.

"Kind of. It's a bit complicated. You see, My parents travel a lot for their jobs, Aurors, so I've never actually been to a wizarding school." seeing the shocked looks on their faces, she quickly added the next part. "I do know quite a bit of magic though, my Mum has been teaching me all the school stuff since I was 9. She would've waited until I was 11 but with her being at work a lot she thought we should use whatever time we could. I believe I should be in 6th year this year. I'll be starting as a 6th year at Hogwarts this year."

"Do schools allow that? I've never heard of anyone else being taught at home." Hermione was filled with curiosity about this girl's life.

"They allow it for…special circumstances, like mine is." She smiled in a cheerful way that told them it was okay to ask more questions. She had a very inviting manor.

"Are you guys hungry? Harry, could I get you something?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I'm fine thanks. We're in our 6th year too. Do you have any questions about Hogwarts?" Harry looked really hopeful to keep a conversation going, he didn't want to leave just yet. Hermione, however, was ready to get home to The Burrow and start packing.

"I do have one, what's this thing I've heard about houses?"

"I can answer that one but I think it's better to be surprised." Harry gave Hermione a look and she gave him one back. Harry knew he wouldn't win over Hermione.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll wait and be surprised. I have to get back to my owlery pretty quick so I'm sorry to ask you to leave."

"That's okay, we have packing to do anyway. Before we go, why do you have so many owls?" They had nearly forgotten about the owls.

"My owls? They're not my owls actually. They belong to who ever is sending a letter. They just come to me because I'm stating a revolution. The owls are being mistreated and they deserve more rewards for their service. Do you even know what they go through just to take our silly letters about? It's terrible. Some of them do get a bit violent to get their points across as you've seen." She giggled embarrassedly.

"Wow, Vinola. That's really noble of you to try and help them." She giggled again and Harry smiled nervously.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Well, I guess we should be going now! Come along Harry." Hermione grabbed his arm and Ron grabbed her hand and they started to leave. "Thanks for having us Vinola."

"No problem. See you at school Harry!"

"See you!"

They walked a bit farther until they were fully out of the village and they began talking again.

"I don't know what you were worried about, Ron. I had a good time."

"You would, I still don't like the village. It gives me the creeps just knowing I went in there."

"Oh Ronald, grow up!" They laughed and started running back to The Burrow. They were more excited than ever to go back to school now.

A Note From Me:

I know it's going a bit slowly, but hey, that's how JK does it and I'm proud to say that my style seems similar in the least to her's. If you have any advice for me I'd appreciate it. In case you're wondering, Hermione will start thinking about the school again once she's back at Hogwarts. Sorry if that chapter was a bit too Harry focused but I couldn't help it. So, um, yeah, ttys 


	8. Finally At School, almost

Author's note: assume that they already have been to Diagon Alley and it's now time to catch the train. Mmmkay? Review?

"Ron! RON! HARRY! Come on and GET UP! Honestly Ginny, this is getting so ridiculous!" Hermione was running franticly around the house looking for all her school things. 'Books?' she thought 'Check. Wand? Check. Parchment? Check. Crookshanks?' "CROOKSHANKS!!!" Crookshanks, Hermione's large ginger cat jumped out of the corner and quickly into a cage. Whether she was obeying Hermione out of loyalty or fear is an unanswerable question.

"We ARE up Hermione. Jeeze, Harry, have the girls in our life ALWAYS been this mental?"

"I think so, mate." Hermione burst into their room in the midst of their laughter.

"Come ON Ronald! Are you two packed?" The last thing Hermione wanted was to miss the Hogwarts Express. There really was no other way to get to Hogwarts if you're a student.

It was a very close shave but they managed to make it onto the train on time. Much to Hermione's disliking, they ended up having to share a car with Luna Lovegood. It wasn't that she didn't like Luna, she just found her constant babble of false information to be annoying. Luna's father was the editor of The Quibbler, a wizard magazine that was usually filled with rubbish stories of pretend creatures that Luna very much believed existed. Hermione sighed every time she thought about it.

"Hello, Luna. Have you had a nice summer?" Harry was always a bit friendlier to Luna than others.

"Oh," she said startled, she didn't realize they had come in. "Yes, t was very nice. My dad printed an amazing story on Torch-topped Ganglers. He had to reprint the issue it was so popular." Luna looked very proud as she showed them the page she had been reading in The Quibbler.

"That's great, Luna. Ron and I had a very good summer, if you know what I mean." Hermione giggled a bit and Ron smiled happily.

"Good for you two. What about you Harry? Have you had a very good summer, if you know what I mean?" Luna asked.

"Oh, well, um, you could maybe say that, but not really. I met someone who is starting here but I haven't seen her on the train." Harry blushed a bit.

"Really?" said Luna, "She's a first year, then?"

"No actually. She'll be in her 6th year with us."

Luna looked up from her magazine for the first time in a while. Her interest in the matter had unusually quickly increased. "What's her name?"

Harry hesitated. Hermione just listened quietly. She rather enjoyed watching Harry talk about girls he fancied. He wasn't very good at it so it was good for a chuckle or two.

"Her name's Vinola--"

"Mooncross!! Vinola Mooncross!" Luna's face was entirely glee, her magazine had been completely forgotten and was lying on the floor where it fell when she jumped up.

Harry, however, looked very unsure about this and Hermione laughed a little bit. "How did you know that?" asked Harry.

"Well she's my cousin Harry! I've only met her a few times but I've written to her loads. If you see her before the sorting, will you point her out to me so I can say hello and surprise her? I don't really know what she looks like now."

"Um, yeah, sure, I will, Luna." The conversation basically dropped of into silence pretty quickly after that. Hermione was sleeping on Ron's shoulder, not sure what to make of the situation. Ron was chatting quietly to Luna while Harry just stared into space, pondering.

In a few hours they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, come on. We're here." Ron had to wake her up.

"Are we really? But we've only been on the train for two hours!" Hermione had no idea how time had gone by so fast, she had surely only been out for a minute.

"Hermione, you've been sleeping. Come on now, let's go." Ron smiled and kissed her cheek as he lifted her onto her feet. Hermione could not believe that she had missed the whole train ride but was so excited to be back at Hogwarts that she didn't really care.

They made their way up to the castle. Ron and Hermione hand in hand, Luna looking wildly around for anyone she thought looked a bit like her, and Harry was trying not to look, he still wasn't sure how he felt about liking someone who was Luna's cousin.

They got inside and Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down at their appropriate house table, Luna walked over to Ravenclaw.

"Well, this should be fun. Do you realize that this is the second to last sorting we'll ever see? I think we should enjoy it as much as possible."

"Sounds good, bu-" Harry started.

"Shh! It's about to start." The three, along with the rest of the hall, turned towards the doors where a load of new first years were being walked in. Hermione found it hard to believe she ever looked that small and scared. She looked across the room and saw Luna standing on her seat looking for Vinola. It was when she got a big beam on her face that Hermione knew she had spotted her. She too looked at the first years and saw, right in the middle of them, a girl who looked about 16 and was definitely the tallest, yet most scared, of the bunch with light brown hair and yellow-green eyes. 


	9. The Sorting and a Tour

One by one the first-years were called up to be sorted. There was an unusually small amount of students being put into Slytherin house this year, Hermione wasn't complaining. There were about equal Gryffindors and Ravenclaws but there were tons of new Hufflepuffs. 

"Oh great." Hermione whispered, "Look at all the Hufflepuffs? I mean of course they'll be nice and everything but there just so-"

"Dim-witted?" said Ron smartly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "'Slow' is the word I would use." (A/N sorry to those who took an online poll and got Hufflepuff!)

"Whatever you say Hermione. Oh look! They've called Vinola up!" Harry looked almost as excited as Luna. Hermione knew Luna was probably praying that Vinola was a Ravenclaw like her but, due to her loyalty to Harry, she couldn't help but hope she was put in Gryffindor.

Hermione could hear snickering coming from the rest of The Great Hall once they saw the very mature looking supposed 11-year-old approaching the stool. Hermione gave as many as she could dirty looks before she returned her gaze to Vinola.

Vinola was certainly taking her time getting up there but was finally seated in the sorting stool. Professor McGonagall, as she always does, placed the hat on Vinola's quivering head. The hat seemed to be taking it's time as well.

"I wonder what's taking it so long to place her." Hermione's curiosity had been piqued. The hat had never taken so long before.

"Maybe," said Ron, breaking Hermione's train of thought, "it's confused." Harry and Hermione turned and stared at him oddly. "You know, like, maybe, since it's probably never had to sort a 6th year before it's just...confused. Eh?"

"Maybe..." but Hermione was unconvinced.

Back up at the stool, Vinola seemed to be shaking and nodding her head every few seconds. The hat must have been asking her an awful lot of questions. Finally, McGonagall stepped in.

"Come now, there are other students to sort and much more to get done. Hurry it along Hat."

The hat stuck a sort of ripped-piece-of-fabric tongue out at her and asked one more question. Vinola nodded and appeared to mouth 'Harry Potter and I think Luna Lovegood.' and the hat finally spoke.

"Alright then, I know what to do with you-GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped, some truly meant it but others were not sure what to make of this strange situation.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Luna could be seen nearly in tears but receiving a comforting hug from a cute Ravenclaw boy Hermione believed was named Vincent Larson. She smiled and secretly wished Luna luck with her love life.

Vinola made had starting making her way towards the table, she had to follow the applause, and scanned for anyone she thought that she might know. She spotted Ron's hair and then Harry and Hermione and recognized them from that day in Insolito. She smiled and rushed over to them.

"Ron she's coming over! Scoot that way or something. Come on, make some room." Harry began to redden a bit as Ron moved over just in time to cause Vinola to sit next to Harry.

"Hi, Vinola."

"Hi, Harry. Long time no see."

"Heh, yeah. So, um, if you don't mind me asking-"

"Yes, Harry?" she answered quickly. Hermione had been talking to Ron but shushed him so that she could hear Harry and Vinola properly.

"Why did the hat take so long to place you?" Hermione thought he was being a bit nosy but she was quite curious as well.

"Oh, I noticed it took a bit of time on me." she laughed "It kept asking me questions about my beliefs and skills. I think it was a bit confused by me honestly."

"See, Hermione! I told you!" They all laughed, it wasn't often that Ron was right.

Hermione thought how nice this was going to be. Harry and Ron were great friends but it would be nice to have another girl besides Ginny and occasionally Luna to talk to. Hermione quietly wished (again) for Harry's love life to succeed.

They all talked a bit more until the prefects began taking the first-years to the common rooms.

"Vinola, normally the new students go with the prefects but I think since you're not really a first year you can just come with us, if you'd like. How about it?" Harry didn't hide his eagerness very well.

"Yes, I think I'd like that better. Oh! Before I forget, do you know my cousin Luna Lovegood? Is she in this house? I haven't seen her in quite a while."

"We do know Luna. She's a friend of ours but no, she's not in Gryffindor. Luna's a Ravenclaw." Ron pointed over in the direction of the Ravenclaw table but they had already left. "I guess they've already gone to their common room ." Vinola's excitement quickly turned into a frown.

"But don't worry!" said Harry, "You'll have way more opportunities to see her than just today."

Vinola smiled again, "Thanks Harry." Vinola gave him a hug.

"Oh, um, no problem."

Hermione was almost certain that she saw Harry blush but tried hard not to laugh at him. He was doing his best and she thought it might work on a girl like Vinola Mooncross.

"Come now, guys, we should get going." Ron had been the first to notice just how empty The Great Hall had become.

"Right, we'll show you the way Vinola. You'll probably pick up on it quick enough and if not we'll take you to all your classes too."

This time it was Vinola who blushed. There was definitely a connection between the two but Hermione had taken a liking to her as well. There was something different about her, she looked like behind her bright eyes was a thirst to change the world for the better. Hermione could relate to that feeling.

They made there way up to the common room, showing Vinola some of the portraits that particularly stood out so that she'd have something to help guide her way.

"This-" stated Ron, "is The Fat Lady. She guards our house, she only opens up if you know the passw- Hermione, we don't know the password!"

"Honestly, Ronald you should pay more attention to the perfects when they talk. The password is 'sorting hat'." The Fat Lady opened up the portrait hole and the four 6th years climbed inside.

"This is our common room. You can do pretty much anything you want." said Ron.

"As long as it's not bothering the other people. A lot of students do their homework in here." Hermione interjected.

"Wow, I feel like I'm getting the 5-star tour." Vinola giggled a very cute, girlish giggle. "Thanks for helping me so much you guys, I really appreciate it."

"It's our pleasure, Vinola. If you need anything else just ask Hermione for now. Girls' dorms are that way (Harry pointed) and ours are this way (he pointed again). We'll see you girls tomorrow."

"Night Hermione." Ron kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione smiled, she was never happier than when Ron kissed her goodnight.

Harry and Ron began to walk away but Vinola called after them just before they started up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Harry!" he stopped and turned.

"Goodnight, Vinola." with that the common room darkened and everyone went to sleep.

Author's Note

So, this chapter was fun. did you like it? I have no idea. This is chapter 9 and I've got two reviews. Just answer this question: Do you not review because you hate it so much you don't think I deserve it or because it's so good you're speachless or because you just don't care? Let me know, kay? Check ya' later!


	10. Thinking Once Again

**Author's Note:**

**I appologize to my few faithful readers that the actual plot of the story is taking a while to get to. It will soon but I just love reading and writing about teen romance. I think it's funny. Sorry if there's any typos in this chapter. I have to write it in Notepad instead of Word due to some weird tech errors. Sigh Reviews would be nice. Please! Okay, here we go.**

**Chapter 10**

**Hermione woke up one morning in a bright mood. It had been a few weeks since that first night she and Vinola had stayed up talking about her new school and now they did it quite often. They were quickly becoming best friends, the four of them that is (Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Vinola). What used to be known as the Golden Trio was changing abruptly and no one had any problems with it.**

**"Good morning, Hermione. say, would any of you happen to have a hair brush I could borrow?"**

**Hermione rubbed her eyes and tossed Vinola her hair brush. "What happened to your's? D'you lose it?"**

**"Oh well, um, actually, I was trying to practice the transfiguration spell we just learned, you know, the one that makes things change shape and color?"**

**"Yeah. But why were YOU practicing? You know you've got it down."**

**"Well NOW I do! I was practicing it on my hair brush and it, sort of, grew legs and jumped out the window."**

**The girls dorm erupted with laughter. Thankfully, Vinola was quite able to laugh along.**

**"Don't worry, Vinola." said Parvarti Patil. "If anything else of your's commits suicide we've always got extras."**

**They laughed some more. Hermione always had enjoyed her dorm mates.**

**They finished getting reading and walked into the common room where Hermione's boyfriend, Ron and Vinola's guy-that-she-likes-and-he-likes-her-back-but-they-aren't-exclusive-yet were waiting for them.**

**The foursome walked to the Great Hall for some well-needed food. after eating they began the walk to their classes. It was here that the girls and the boys split up to go to their classes. Hermione and Vinola had Transfiguration and Ron and Harry had Potions.**

**Hermione and Vinola talked about typical girl-things (Boys, mostly Ron and Harry) as they climbed the stairs to the Transfig. classroom.**

**"Fabulous, look who's coming." They looked ahead and saw Draco and his goons (Crabbe and Goyle) approaching, they were in Harry and Ron's Potions class. Vinola had never actually had to meet Draco but she had heard her friends talking about him, always bad stuff.**

**"Well, if it isn't my least favorite lady Gryffindor. And her friend! " Draco went into a bow and took Vinola's hand. "Draco Malfoy, charmed."**

**Vinola pulled her hand away and looked at Hermione.**

**"Come on Vinola, let's go."**

**"What? Afraid of being late, mud-blood?" Hermione's face went red and Vinola's mouth dropped open. She might not have known that much about wizarding schools, but she knew that mud-blood wasn't a word you just dropped off in the corridors. "Oh, I'm sorry, Vinola. Have I offended you with my language?" he smirked. "well, you should get used to hearing things like that if you're going to hang around with people like HER."**

**Hermione's face was a deep red, partially of anger and partially of embarrassment.**

**"You know what, Draco?" Vinola said proudly. Hermione looked up at her. "Get a life." Draco got a nasty look on his pointy face and Vinola slapped him hard across the face before he even had time for his usual flinch.**

**Hermione laughed as Draco stood there outraged and she and Vinola ran off laughing down the corridor, they stopped outside their classroom.**

**"That," stated Vinola, "is how they do it in America."**

**Hermione laughed, she'd never been to America. "What, girls just go around slapping guys on the face?"**

**"When they say things like that they do. I saw loads of girls on television doing it whenever a guy called them an offensive muggle name. Muggles have the weirdest slang."**

**"Facsinating. Wha-"**

**"Ladies." Professor McGonagall stuck her head out the doorway. "Planning on joining class any time soon? I suggest that time be right now."**

**"Yes, Professor."**

**Class drudged on at an annoyingly slow pace while Hermione and Vinola did their best to pay attention. They would be having O.W.L.S. this year. At some point durring class Hermione decided to ask Vinola a serious question.**

**"Vinola, have you ever wondered what it'd be like to have a school that was all muggle-born students? No crud like Malfoy here to ruin your day."**

**"Well, I haven't been going here that long but see what you're getting at."**

**Hermione was shocked, in a good way. She was very glad that Vinola hadn't just brushed off her question like Harry and Ron had last year.**

**"But," started Vinola. "you do have to consider that in a school like that, there'd be no Ron or Harry or me."**

**"Yes, I thought about that. It's just...so many people under-estimate muggle-born students just because of our parents. If there was a school like that, no one would be judged by who their Daddy is."**

**"Good point, good point. You know what?'**

**Hermione's heart jumped a bit. She had a feeling of what Vinola might say next.**

**"I think that's something we should look into. It's a brilliant idea."**

**"You're right, Vinola. You're absolutely right."**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, that's chapter 10. I told you she'd start thinking about it again. Please, please, review! Anything! Even if it's just a smiley face it would make my day! I need suggestions for a school name. That is, if they actually make an all muggle-born school. Any ideas?**


	11. 100 Percent Devotion

Author's Note: 

What's up chicos? There is going to be plot. It's coming...It's Coming!...IT'S COMING!!!!!

Chapter 11

Hermione and Vinola had now become best friends since that first encounter with Draco Malfoy. Sometimes late at night they stayed up plotting ways to get rid of him, without actually killing him. It was all in good fun. Hermione and Ron had never been better. They laughed, they talked, they kissed. Vinola and Harry were on the verge of actually going out on a date.

There was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and Vinola and Hermione were doing everything in their power to coerce Harry into asking Vinola to go with him as a date. They were standing in the corridor outside of the Great Hall talking.

"Vinola, I still don't get it. Why don't you just ask him yourself?" said Hermione.

"For exactly the same reason you didn't make a move with Ronald for, oh, what was it? ALMOST 6 YEARS!" A few heads turned when she yelled and Hermione shushed her.

"Whatever, Vinola. I had my reasons," she snapped, "and it's pretty obvious that Harry likes you. Just ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!

"Yes!"

"No! I am not going to ask Harry to go to Hogsmeade with me and that's final! If he likes me he'll do it himself!" Vinola was looking at Hermione angrily but her expression became horror when she saw Hermione's face getting redder and redder. "Hermione?..." Hermione just nodded her head slowly and Vinola turned around to see none other than Harry Potter standing a mere 15 feet away from where she and Hermione had been arguing. He had been coming out to say hello but was now stopped dead in his tracks, unsure of what to do now. Nearly everyone in the corridor was watching now, some were giggling and whispering and others were trying not to laugh. "Hi, Harry." Vinola was red as well but Hermione looked as if they were trapped in a life or death situation and Harry's answer was the determining factor.

'Come on, Harry.' she thought, 'You can do it.'

Harry looked frozen but managed to make some words come out "Hi, Vinola."

Vinola stared back at him, "Er, hi, Harry."

'This is getting ridiculous.' she thought again. Harry suddenly looked at Hermione and his eyes seemed to be begging for her to tell him what his next words should be. 'Oh, great, I get to walk him through it.' She pointed at her mouth and Harry nodded slightly. 'Will' she mouthed.

"Will," Harry looked back at Vinola and then back at Hermione who sighed when she realized she had to do every word. 'You go,'

"you go," The corridor started saying the words as well, silently to themselves. Hermione continued to mouth while Vinola stood waiting.

"to Hogsmeade" -suspense was building- "with me?" Everyone was silent until Hermione slapped Vinola on the back of the head.

"YES!" The corridor burst into applause for a moment and everyone let out a big breath of relief and went back inside for lunch.

For the next few days things went on normally except when Friday night came around it ended with 'See you tomorrow.' from Harry and 'Yeah, tomorrow.' from Vinola instead of the usually 'goodnight'.

Saturday morning. Hermione woke up and excitiedly began talking with Vinola about the day ahead.

"Okay, so first you guys should go to Madame Puddifoots (a/n, I think it's spelled that way.), that's where everyone goes on dates, it's very romantic."

"Thats sounds nice, what are you and Ron going to do?" Hermione hadn't really thought about it. "Hermione, I'm really nervous. Do you think you and Ron could go too?"

"Oh, well, I guess we could if Harry and Ron are okay with it. Oh, Vinola, this is so exciting!" It was exciting, more was going to happen on this trip than Hermione and Vinola knew.

They finished chatting and getting ready, Hermione put Vinola's hair into a very perfect pony-tail, and they headed down stairs to the Common Room where the boys were waiting. Vinola and Hermione exchanged glances and smirks because of Harry's apparently failed attempt to control his hair.

"Shall we?" the boys held out their arms for the girls.

"We shall." Vinola giggled.

They went arm in arm to the main doors to wait with the other students going on the trip today. They talked and laughed until it was finally time to leave.

The four had been having a very lovely time together, Harry mostly paid attention to Vinola and Ron mostly to Hermione, when they made it to Madam Puddifoots at last, happy to come inside out of the cold November air. Harry held the door open and they ordered. The tables, however, were made for two so Hermione and Ron left Harry and Vinola to themselves.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hermione asked Ron. The only other open table had been on the other side of the room.

"No idea, but they seem to be having a good time." Harry and Vinola were smiling and laughing together. He reached out and held her hand on the table, Vinola giggled again. Hermione sighed dreamily and rested her head on her hand. Seeing this, Ron reached out and took her hand. Hermione lifted her head and smiled. she and Ron continued their conversation, laughing and having a good time. There was about an hour left of the Hogsmeade visit when Harry and Vinola came over, holding hands.

"Do you guys want to get going? We don't have that much time left." Vinola nodded at Hermione who decided to restrict her girlish squeals until later that night.

"Yeah, lets. But actually, Vinola and I wanted to stop by Honeydukes for a minute so she can meet Madame Rosmerta. Do you boys mind letting us go alone so that we can talk?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances this time. Harry smiled triumphantly and Ron smirked mischieviously in return. "Sure, we'll just walk you girls there and the we'll leave you alone for your 'girl talk'." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on then. Ladies?" The boys held out their arms yet again (a/n Sigh, if only life were really like that. lol) and walked them to Honey Dukes. Once Hermione and Vinola were safely inside they let out their squeals.

"Eeee! So are you two an 'item' now or what??" Hermione was ready to burst with curiosity.

"Well..."

"Come on! Spill!"

"I think so!"

More girly squeals (thankfully it was so loud in Honey Dukes already that no one cared)

"Oh, Hermione this is so great! You with Ron and me with Harry. I can't tell you how great the rest of this year is going to be!"

"I know!" they then let out big sighs and sat on two comfy chairs so that they could calm down a bit. "Vinola, do you want to go for a walk?"

"We've only got like 10 minutes left but sure."

They got up and began walking around merrily. They decided to have a race back so they took off running, Vinola in the lead, when Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground.

"Hermione, what is it?" Vinola ran back over and stared as well. "It's just an old newspaper, come on."

"Wait a minute." Hermione picked it up and stared at the picture. It was an old castle with tons of flowers around it. It was very large, almost larger than Hogwarts. "Look." She turned the picture to Vinola.

"It's pretty, and big." she paused for a moment, looking for the significance that made Hermione stop.

"Listen." Hermione began reading. _"Cranberry Castle, as shown above, is nearly 1500 years old but still quite as grand as it had been in it's starting days. This beautiful castle was once used by the rich witches and wizards of Branbridge, Ireland (_a/n no you can't vacation there, I made it up)_ to host elegant balls and was also once used as a hotel, it is now completely vacant. It's former owner, Miss Ashling Clarke, has recently passed away and her only daughter and her husband, Quinn and Galvin Brennan, have inherited the great manor. Choosing not to keep Cranberry Castle, they have decided to hold a contest in order to dispose of it. Whomever shows the greatest need for the space shall recieve it. Mrs. Brennan has this to say about it, "Do not tell me that you need it because you are homeless or poor or greedy, although Galvin and I do not want Cranberry Castle, we want it to go towards something that could make a change for our world today." If you feel you have the need that the Brennans are looking for, send an owl to their home in Branbridge. They will contact the winner on November 27, 2007, Thanksgiving. The cut off for entries is November 25."_ There was a little bit more to read but Hermione had read the most important parts.

"Hermione," Vinola was shaking slightly, due to either cold or anxiousness. "Due you realize what this is? It's a sign, I mean look at it! It's perfect for a school!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, Vinola." this was quite unnessesary since they were so late that everyone else had already gone back to Hogwarts or inside. "It _is_ perfect. Vinola, we _have_ a good reason. We have a reason that could change the world today, just like they want." excitment swelled up inside Hermione, she knew inside that this was the place to begin, but she did not want to get too excited. How many other people had a cause as good as theirs that had already sent a letter?

"Hermione, you know that this is it. We have to get it. No doubt about it." Vinola too had that same feeling Hermione had. "If we were to really send in that letter we have to be absolutely sure that when-"

"IF." Hermione interjected, trying to keep down her rising hopes.

"Whatever. IF we win, that we will be 100 percent devoted to this. We can't just give up because exams have started, we have to agree to stick to it."

Hermione thought this over. She knew Vinola was right, more than anything, she wanted to create an environment for muggle-born students where they wouldn't be discriminated against. She stared at Vinola.

"Do we have an agreement then?" Vinola asked.

Hermione stuck out her hand. "No backing out."

Vinola grasped it. "No backing out." with that they shook, and ran back to Hogwarts. Their dream finally began to change into a reality.

Author's Note:

Ashling is an Irish name meaning a 'vision or dream', Quinn means 'wise or smart', and Galvin means 'the right one', I researched. I'm a clever little thing, aren't I? ) This is now my favorite chapter. I hope you liked it. Review me, even if it's critical. I have final exams tomorrow at school. Bleh! Wish me luck, readers! Also, anyone have any good ideas for a school name? That is, if their plan works. wink wink. Message me, fools. HOLLA BACK!


	12. Green is for Ireland

Author's Note: 

Thankyou to no one because no one reviewed but thanks to anyone who read the last chapter. Happy Summer vacation! Wait! Some one DID review! I thank you deeply!!!! also, is 'quiditch' spelled with one 'd' or two??

Chapter 12

It was the 20th of November when they had found the newspaper article (which Hermione took with her) on the ground and two days had gone by of nothing but Hermione and Vinola whispering in the Common Room about their letter. Hermione took the parchment with her every where and as much as possible, she and Vinola worked on it. They had already thrown away two copies but they thought that the third was definitely a winner.

"Hermione, we have to send it now! If we wait any longer it may not make it in time!" Vinola tried to grab the 2 and a half foot long parchment out of Hermione's hands, only to have her own slapped.

"It's not ready, Vinola. I'm still checking it for mistakes." Vinola rolled her eyes.

"You wrote most of it! How many mistakes could there possible be?"

Hermione shot her a warning look and then a look of realization spread across her tired face. "Vinola, if we're going to do this we-" She stopped because Ron and Harry had just come down the stairs from their dormitory. Hermione and Vinola hadn't told them anything about their plans but had been acting very oddly lately due to their attempts to write a crucial letter and maintain their status as Harry and Ron's girlfriends.

"Oy, are you girls still down here?" Ron sat down next to Hermione and looked at her overworked eyes. "Hermione you really need some sleep, you've been down here really late these past two days." Hermione scowled at him and Vinola came to the rescue before Hermione could blow up.

"We've already told you guys. We've been studying for our O.W.L.S., is that so wrong?" Vinola looked at Harry with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Well, no." said Harry, "But you girls really do need to sleep some time."

"If you really cared cared about us you'd leave!" snapped Vinola. Harry looked a bit dumbstruck but didn't want to get into a fight with her, considering they'd only been officially together for three days.

"Eh, exams are important but not as important as your health." he put his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. "We're just trying to look after our girls." Harry smiled cutely and gave her a kiss.

Hermione looked up at Ron who smiled and kissed her. "We only bother you because we care about you."

Hermione and Vinola smiled, they knew they were lucky.

"We're sorry," said Hermione calmly, "but we do really have to finish this and then we'll go to sleep."

"Promise?" said Ron.

"Yeah, we do." With that the boys left the girls to finish their 'studying' and went to sleep.

"I hate lying to them." Vinola whined.

"I know but I told them about something like this before and they thought it was silly. We don't need them to discourage us."

Vinola thought about this. "Mmhm."

They continued working for another hour or so before Hermione was finally satisfied. They decided to risk getting caught by Filch and ran to the Owlery anyway. They chose a pretty barn owl and attached the letter to his leg, Hermione was about to release it when Vinola grabbed her arm.

"This is what we want right? If we let that owl go there's no turning back." Vinola was suddenly having mixed feelings.

"I know it's what I want."

Vinola nodded. "Let's do it together then. On three." Vinola silently counted to three and they let go of the owl and watched it fly away in the moonlight. they stayed another moment and then went back to the dormitories and gladly kept their promise to Harry and Ron.

**Thanksgiving**

The fabulous foursome walked arm-in-arm into the Great Hall for breakfast on Thanksgiving morning. Hermione and Vinola were very jittery and looked as if they had a secret, which they did. Harry and Ron took no notice of this, feeling that they were probably just tired from all the studying.

They took their places at the table, Hermione and Vinola across from eachother, and started eating nervously, anticipation filling their heads with hopes that a special notification letter would arrive in the mail today. The owl they had sent had returned back but it didn't have anything with it yet, the announcing of the winner was upon them that morning.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

"Merlin's beard! When is the post going to arrive?!" Harry and Ron looked up and stared at Hermione.

"Why?" Ron began, "Are you expecting something important?"

"No, no!" Vinola interjected, "Just anxious to see the Daily Profit, that's all." She made a shut-up-and-calm-down face at Hermione.

"Whatever you say. There should be some news on the Quiditch games..." Whenever Ron and Harry talked about Quiditch Hermione just blocked them out. 'Come ON!' she thought, 'What's taking those ruddy owls so long? When will they show up?' just then Hermione got the answer to her question. She and Vinlola looked expectantly up at the mass of owls that were coming in. Vinola slouched down a bit, she always seemed to hide herself when the owls came but Hermione wasn't entirely sure why.

Hermione saw a large owl fly in with a big green package. 'The Irish like green, don't they?' she thought. It flew a lap around the Great Hall and then starting swooping towards her. She stared breathing heavily. There were two options for what it could be.

1: it was a condolence prize for trying and they had lost

or

2: it was information about Cranberry Castle and they had won.

Hermione and Vinola prayed that it was the second option. It dropped inbetween them on the table. they looked at eachother and then Vinola picked it up and read the return adress.

_**Branbridge, Ireland.  
Galvin and Quinn Brennan**_

Vinola's eyes widened and she put the package on her lap. She nodded at Hermione who let out a silent gasp of excitement.

"Oh!" she said, "Vinola, I've forgotten something in the dorm! would you come with me to fetch it?!"

"Yes, yes, of course1 Let's go!" The girls got up and took off running.

"Well BYE then!" shouted Harry after them. "Honestly, Ron, we have the strangest gilfriends." Harry laughed.

"Don't I know it." Ron smirked, "Oh well, at least they're pretty."

Author's Note:

Ha ha. Having fun with the cliff hangers? 'Cause I AM!!! **mwahahahahaha!**


	13. Sorting of a Different Sort

**Author's Note:**

It's long but there's only one person who needs to read it (cough cough **Jayley)** I got 4 bad reviews and I'm here to defend myself to those who have read them. You think what Hermione is doing is segregation, which is bad, but it's not. If your Catholic, for example, you have a choice between going to public school or going to a Catholic school. No one is forcing you to go to Catholic school and be away from other religions, it's simply a choice. Same with all-girls or all-boys schools. Hermione is not forcing Muggle-borns to go to her school but it is a choice that is open. She doesn't just want Muggle-borns because she hates wizard-borns, she just wants them to have a safe environment open to them if they would rather be away from Slytherins who abuse them. It's choice, not segregation.) Also, in regards to the 'Thanksgiving issue', I have an answer to that. Read on and you'll find out..

**Thankyou to those who left nice rewiews. )**

**I don't own Harry Potter. So sad!**

Chapter 13

Hermione and Vinola were the only ones in their dorm. They sat on Hermione's bed and stared at the package. It was about the size of cauldren and looked full to bursting. They looked at eachother, then the box, then eachother, then the box. Finally, Hermione picked it up.

"We'll never know until we open it." She sounded confident but felt nothing like that.

"I know." Vinola sighed, "Let's just do it. If it's bad news, at least we tried." With that she took out her wand and mumbled a quick spell, Hermione still holding the package. The top then flew off and the anxious girls looked inside. On top of a large and heavy stack of papers sat a heavy, cast iron set of keys. They looked about 1500 years old but someone had tried to polish them unsuccessfully. Hermione let out a little gasp and picked them up, not entirely believing that they were real. she fumbled with them in her hands while Vinola watched and waited anxiously for her to say something. After a few moments of scrutinizing Hermione looked up at Vinola.

"Th-th-they're real! My God, Vinola! These are the keys! WE'VE WON!!" Hermione began laughing and jumping on the bed and Vinola got up and did a dance for joy.

"I can't believe it, Hermione! It's just so-- OH GOSH!!!!!!! WE WON!!!!" Vinola jumped up on the bed with Hermione and they jumped and screamed and laughed until the box fell off the bed, sending a giant wave of paper to spread across the floor. They finally sat down and took a few deep calming breaths.

"Well," began Hermione, "that was exciting but I suppose we should look at these. Don't you?' she motioned at the papers scattered around their room. "Accio papers!" All the papers zipped back to her and she layed them down upon the bed between herself and Vinola.

Vinola picked up the top page and began to read aloud.

_"Dear Hermione Granger and Vinola Mooncross,_

_My husband and I read through many, many letters but they all seemed silly compared to yours. My husband is muggle-born and he remembers what it was like having to deal with people who thought that he was inferior when really he was one of the brightest in his class. Congratulations! You girls will soon be the owners of Cranberry Castle. This castle has been in my family since it was built 1500 years ago so you can understand why I didn't want to give it just anybody. I hope that you will use it well, I would hate to regret my decision. You will find inclosed the following:_

_The set of keys that opens every door in Cranberry Castle, there are quite a lot of them._

_Illustrations describing the layout of the entire castle and surrounding area._

_A history of Cranberry Castle_

_I hope that this is everything you need but if you need help you can always write to myself or my husband. Treat it well._

_Sincerily, Quinn and Galvin Brennan_

"So it's really our's, Hermione. We own a castle in Branbridge, Ireland." she let out a loud laugh of disbelief. "So...what's first, then?" Hermione thought about it. There would be a million things to do. Thinking about them all gave her a head ache. "You know what? We have been working pretty hard lately and I say that the first thing we do should be to take a day and just relax for a bit." she put stress on the word 'relax'.

Vinola sighed, "This going to take a lot of work, we should probably get started as soon as we can." then she smiled mischeiviously, "But I know two boys who have been feeling a bit neglected lately that could probably help us relax."

Hermione laughed and heartily agreed. They put everything back in the box and put it in Hermione's suit case for safe keeping. They would return to it tomorrow. Hermione then got up and led the way back to the Great Hall where Harry and Ron were waiting for them.

"Are you girls feeling better? You seemed a bit 'off' this morning." said Ron.

"Yes, yes. We're fine. We were just a bit stressed out but we feel better now." Hermione smiled affectionately.

"That's good, let's go for a walk."

Arm-in-arm they walked around the grounds of Hogwarts. It was supposed to be a final day of relaxation for the girls but their heads were still buzzing with thoughts of what their futures held. Hermione was deep in thought when Harry broke down her brain-wall with a question as they strolled by the lake.

"Hey, Dumbledore said something early, you know, when you two left. He said that we were having a feast tonight for something called like 'Thanks-bringing' or something. Anyone know what that is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but enlightened her confused friends when she saw their dumbstruck faces. "'Thanksgiving'. It's an American holliday. I don't know all the story but it's just the day they celebrate the first people to come to the country. Everyone eats a feast and boys watch sports all day."

"Oh. That sounds fun." Vinola said sarcastically. "If it's an American holiday why are we celebrating it?"

"I think Dumbledore just wanted another day to have a feast but I know there is one American girl who came this year. Jennifer something-or-other. It might have to do with her." Hermione finished.

"Who knows?" said Ron.

"Who cares? Either way we get another feast!" Vinola exclaimed. They laughed and started running back inside, a chilly breeze blowing right behind them.

Later that night, mid-way through the American feast, Hermione claimed to have a stomach-ache and Vinola escorted her back to their empty dorm once again. Vinola wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"What's up, Hermione? Are you sick or just wanted some alone time with me?"

"Ha ha. You're so funny." Hermione rolled her eyes and began pulling out the familiar green box. "I just couldn't wait any longer. It's been driving me crazy all day thinking about it!"

Vinola smiled. "I know how you feel. I can't stand even more that I haven't told Harry. I hate keeping things from him."

"Same with me and Ron." Hermione started pulling papers out and placing them on the floor in front of her. She then got a stern look on her face. "But we're not telling them. At least not yet."

Vinola sighed and started going through the papers as well. She picked up the large packet of the castle's history while Hermione began looking over the layout.

"Hermione, this is pretty interesting. There's at least 3 ghosts in the castle that they know of."

Hermione barely heard her. "There's 238 rooms! That's plenty of space for staff, and students, and classrooms, and there's 2 bathrooms on every floor. I really think this is going to work." She smiled optimisticly.

"There used to be 250 but part of the castle was mysteriously blown up. That's how one of the ghosts became, you know, not alive."

Hermione snorted and kept reading. When both girls had finished they made a list of the basic contents of the castle:

238 rooms, 2 bathrooms per floor (included)

7 floors, 34 rooms per floor

Over 400 acres of surrounding land ("Ugh, with that much land I suppose we have to have a Quiditch pitch, don't we?" Hermione hated Quiditch and Vinola rolled her eyes at her.)

A pond in front

A small wooded area

Aproximately 3 ghosts

"There's not much to the land but the castle is magnificent." Hermione said sleepily.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It's smaller than Hogwarts but I don't think it'll have nearly as many students."

Hermione sighed, "You're right. Tomorrow we can--" she was cut off as the other girls they shared a room with began returning from the feast. "Quickly!" They began grabbing papers left and right and flung them untidely into the box. Hermione brought her voice down to a whisper in Vinola's ear. "We can talk more soon. We have a lot of work to do but we can't do it here all the time."

"I know." replied Vinola, her voice equally as quiet. "We need a place to keep this stuff safe. We can look this weekend. For now, maybe we should just drop it. Sooner or later someone could walk in on us and we can't keep ditching Ron and Harry like this. They'll think something's up."

Hermione nodded in agreement and snapped the suitcase containing the box shut. "This weekend then."

"Hey!" said Parvarti, flinging herself down on Hermione's bed. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Uh.." said Hermione blandly.

"We're just trying to decide who has the best butt, Ron Weasley or Harry Potter." Vinola giggled.

Hermione blushed, she was never as 'out there' as Vinola was but the rest of the dorm laughed.

"Sorry Hermione, but I think Harry wins that one."

Vinola stuck her tongue out at Hermione and she joined in the important debate now under way.

**Author's Note:**

Ha ha. I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm funny. Hurray for comic relief! I love ending on funny notes and cliff hangers. Oh! Just so you know, the best thing about fanfiction is that when I leave cliff hangers, you can't just turn the page. MWAHAHAHA!  
Love ya'!


	14. We Need

**Author's Note:  
Gee all, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. When I made a fanfic profile I told myself "Take it one story at a time. Don't start another stories until this one's done." My bad, all. I guess I'm not keeping up my end of the bargain. I'm going to try update all my stories today and then focus on this for a while. Grrrr. I also just started a collaboration with my friend Sammi. We have an original idea for a fantasy series and we're trying to work together. It's a lot harder than I thought. lol. Her uncle owns a publishing company and if he likes it we may be published! Yay!! Well anyway, on with this. Once again: My bad!**

Chapter 14

Hermione and Vinola hadn't done more than glance at the box for the rest of the week, as tempting as it was. They had been spending time with Ron and Harry who hadn't noticed the strange disappearing acts they had been pulling at meals recently, which they were very relieved to know. Vinola was a fantastic liar to everyone but Harry. She never needed to lie to Hermione but she could if she wanted to. As anxious as Hermione was to find a new place to work, she had been missing Ron lately and was happy to be back in his arms once again; same with Vinola and Harry.

The week was now over--it was Friday afternoon--and Vinola dragged Hermione away from Ron long enough to whisper something to her. "I think I know where we could go. There's a room I've heard about. We can go take a look later...if you're not too busy." She glanced mischeiviously at Ron who was talking about Quidditch stats with Harry. Hermione blushed.

"That sounds good. I think we can get away. We'll just tell them we need some girl time." she said.

"Good. Let's go in an hour."

"Okay." She was going to miss Ron.

An hour just seemed to slide by like it had never even happened when Vinola announced that she and Hermione needed some girl time to talk about girl stuff. Harry and Ron kissed them goodbye but just as they were about to exit through the portrait hole, Harry shouted something after them. "Oh, by the way, thanks for voting my butt Best!" Hermione began to turn red but laughed anyway. Vinola shouted back, "Always, babe!" and they left on their mission in cheery moods. Hermione sighed happily, thinking about how lucky they were, when Vinola pulled her away from her thoughts, literally. She grabbed her hand and they began running up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Hermione questioned, strugging to stay upright as Vinola dragged her.

Vinola laughed. "Where do you think, dumby? The room I told you about!" they began up another flight.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "I meant, which floor are we running to?"

"Oh!" she stopped running and panted. "The seventh." she held out a hand, motioning to the floor they had just arrived on. "And here we are." She panted heavily, "You know? I think we can walk from here." she smiled. Hermione smield back and they began walking on the seventh floor. It seemed like ages before Hermione finally caught her breath.

"Where exactly is this room supposed to be?"

"They said it was across from a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy." she scanned the walls of the hall way for a tapestry that look liek someone who might be named Barnabas.

"Who's 'they'?" Hermione asked. Vinola had never really told her where she had heard about this room.

"From, er..." she began then stopped caustiously.

"Who, Vinola?"

She smiled bashfully, "Fred and George were talking about it." she raised her arm as if expecting to be hit. Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Please tell me you're joking." she tried to keep her voice down.

"I'm serious but so were they! The room is really there Hermione and we can just move any junk that they've put in there."

"Vinola, if the room is really there it's probably filled with dung bombs!"

Viola squinted at her. "I bet you 5 galleons that it IS there and that it's NOT filled with dung bombs."

Hermione squinted back, "Fine then. Get your money ready."

"I'm telling you, Hermione sometimes you--Aha! I think this is it!" she ran up next to a large tapestry of a strange looking man.

"How do you know?"

"Well, he looks like a Barnabas, don't you think?" Vinola acted as if it was just that obvious.

"Whatever." she looked across from it and frowned. "This can't be right, there's no door."

Vinola smirked. "THAT, my friend, is the appeal of this particular room. It's only there when it has to be."

Hermione looked unconvinced. "Well, right now it has to be here so where is it?" She waited as Vinola searched her thoughts for the exact words of Fred and George.

"Okay, I got it! They said you have to walk past the spot three times, thinking exactly what you need and the room should appear the way you need it."

Hermione seemed to be opening her mind. "What should we think?"

"How about, 'We need a place to work.'?" Vinola suggested.

"No, it's not specific enough. It might just make a bunch of tools appear or something." She thought. "How about, 'We need a place to design a school.'?"

"That's good! Okay, so lets start back here." they walked back a few steps. "We both need to think it and just walk past, turn around and walk, and then turn and walk once more."

"Let's do it."

They squinted their eyes in concentration and began walking, Hermione started mumbling. "We need...design..school." They finished the first pass and Vinola whispered to Hermione. Why they were whispering, they didn't know.

"Hermione, just think, don't speak." Hermione stopped mumbling. They finished out the third pass in silence and then stopped. They opened their eyes, expecting a door, and Hermione gave a squeal of excitment when she saw one. She looked behind her at the tapestry to make sure they were still in the right place. When she turned back, Vinola was about to open the door.

"Wait for me!" she shot forward and placed her hand on the door knob as well. They smiled at eachother, and pushed the door open. The smiles on their faces only widened.

**Author's Note:  
This chapters short but I'm stuck. I'll try harder on the next chapter, don't worry. :-D**


	15. Realization

**Author's Note:**

**So, this chapter. Erm. Thanks to everyone who likes me.**

Chapter 15

"Wait for me!" she shot forward and placed her hand on the door knob as well. They smiled at eachother, and pushed the door open. The smiles on their faces only widened.

They entered to find a very comfortable room filled with filing cabinets and books about Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beaxbatons, and some school called Harvard that Hermione figured was an American wizarding school. Hermione was of course simply thrilled at the prospect of having unlimited information on the ways other schools are run, but Vinola had taken a liking to the cozy decore, saying that it was the perfect work environment for her. Hermione became enthralled in a very large book titled 'Harvard: What The Muggles Do Not Know' when Vinola realised that they had foolishly forgotten the green box up in their room.

"I suppose we should go get it," Hermione sighed. "Considering that we can't really do anything without our information." She carefully marked her place in her book and put it back on the shelf, sticking out slightly so as not to lose it. Vinola grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, in a hurry to get started.

They ran off down the corridor and retrieved the box, receiving a few strange looks along the way due to the noise Vinola was making as she shuffled along in her clumpy shoes. They came back and -- the corridor empty -- entered the room once more and slammed the door behind them. Panting, they began chatting and removing various papers and folders -- including one filled with their plans for the castle -- from the box. Hermione scanned her notes and looked up at Vinola who had suddenly gone quiet. "What's wrong, Vinola?" Vinola blinked at her as if coming out of an epiphanic state.

"Hermione, where on Earth are we supposed to start?" Hermione stared at her incredulously, wondering that same thing herself. Suddenly, Vinola's eyes began to water.

"Vinola, it's okay."

"No, it's not! What have we gotten ourselves into? How are we, _TWO 16-YEAR-OLD GIRLS_, supposed to create and run a school?" Her eyes were really tearing now and Hermione wasn't sure of what to do. She had never seen Vinola get upset before, and the tears seemed to be endless. "HERMIONE. WE HAVE TO RUN A SCHOOL! WE HAVE TO ORGANIZE AND - AND PLAN AND...OH, HERMIONE! THIS IS GOING TO BE HARD! I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THIS HARD!" She fell over into one of the soft chairs that she loved so much and sobbed all over it. Hermione was suddenly disgusted and infurriated with her best friend. After all, wasn't it she that started all of this with her stupid speech about one-hundred percent devotion? How dare she have a break down when she was supposed to be there to help? Why did she wait until she was so far in to decide she wanted to back out? Hermione couldn't stand it much longer and began to lash out.

"You agreed to this, Vinola! If you think you're going to just cry your way out of this then _too_ fuckin _bad!_ It's too bloody late!" Vinola looked up shocked with Hermione's language and began to sob even harder.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I'm not ready for thi--AH!" Hermione slapped her across the face and stared at her with a look of pure rage.

"You need to get a grip on yourself, Vinola! We're in this thing together and you need to CALM DOWN! Did you honestly think this was gonna be easy?!" she stared at her as she awaited her answer. "WELL?"

Vinola had stopped the majority of the tears from pouring but observed Hermione with a look a disbelief. She had never seen this side of Hermione before. This angry, violent, beast of emotion that she had balled up inside of her. Almost as soon as it had been released it retreated back inside her and Hermione passed out onto the plush floor.

"Oh geeze!" Vinola rushed to Hermione's side and began fanning her but she didn't come to. Forgetting that she was in the Room of Requirement, she put her hands under Hermione's arms and dragged her out of the room in search of a bathroom where there would surely be a sink she could use to get water for splashing Hermione's face. She dragged her along the corridor, forgetting to close the door behind her, leaving it partially ajar. She heard a small chuckle that seemed to come from behind but decided it was just Hermione attempting to regain consciousness. She eventually found a bathroom nearby and splashed Hermione's unconscious face until her shirt was soaked from the dripping.

"Hermione, wake _UP_!" She slapped her face, a little harder than she meant to due to her want of revenge for her own throbbing cheek. Hermione's eyelids fluttered and she regained consiousness and seemed quite befuddled as to why her shirt was wet. Vinola stared at Hermione while she gripped the sink, to keep herself up. Hermione looked up and a wave of emotion swept over her. Quite suddenly, both girls began sobbing relentlessly and threw themselves into the others arms. Passer-bys outside the bathroom could only catch bits of the jumbled mess of words and crying erupting from the girls' lavatory.

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"NO, I'M SORRY!"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE HIT YOU!"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN AFRAID!"

"IT'S OKAY! I'M SCARED TOO!"

"I'LL NEVER BREAK DOWN AGAIN!"

"AND I PROMISE NOT TO LASH OUT ANY MORE!"

_"AHHHHH!"_

"Ladies, ladies, PLEASE! What _is _the problem here?" Professor Mcgonagall burst into the room to find the two girls wrapped tightly in a hug and sobbing all over eachother while the sink that was never turned off began dripping into a large puddle on the floor and a cowering first-year boy crouched in the corner with his arms over his head, afraid of the scene unfolding before him.

The girls took her entry as a wake-up call and their crying was reduced to occasional sniffles from them. Hermione took a deep breath and waited for Vinola to come up with an excuse as always but a few moments a awkward silence was ended hesitantly by Hermione when she realised that Vinola was in too much of a state to talk without yelling and crying again.

"We, erm, we, uh, ev-everything's f-fine, P-p-professors," Hermione sniffed.

"Why are Miss Mooncross and yourself in such a state, dear?" The gentleness in her voice came as a shock to Hermione and started to find her voice.

"Really, Professor. We've...we've just had a row is all and...and I guess we let our emotions get the better of us," she chuckled nervously.

"Well, I suggest you take her up to the hospital wing. Ask Madam Pomfrey to give her a calming draught." Hermione nodded and stood up, Vinola under her arm, and Mcgonagall started to leave but added a slight after thought before leaving. "Oh, and Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Also, you may want to have Poppy take a look at Miss Mooncross's cheek, it's quite red, and your's as well."

"Oh, um, okay, Professor," Hermione blushed and walked Vinola out and began towards the hospital wing.

"Her-hermione?" she stammered.

"Yes?"

"I really am...sorry."

Hermione sighed and stopped to look her in the eye. "Me too. Let's promise never to let that happen again, I don't think our cheeks can take much more of this"

Vinola nodded with a small smile and allowed herself to be led to the hospital wing, still whimpering.

**Author's Note:**

**I really like this chapter. I don't know if you do but I most certainly enoyed it. I also don't know if you caught it, but there was some major foreshadowing in this chapter. I think I'll be updating soon. Have a nice day!**


End file.
